Currently, semiconductors are mounted to a multi-chip module (MCM) package to form a system processor. The system processor is electrically connected to a system circuit board via an interconnect.
Known interconnects, such as the Cinch Fuzz Button, do not have adequate compliance for variations in the surfaces requiring electrical contact; must be affixed to a housing; do not have a design allowing for ease of manufacturing and scalability; and are not useful in repetitive testing cycles.